Only One
by secret sound
Summary: Marshall and Ashley break up... again. But it seems like this time its really over. Marshall doesnt take it so good so Fionna comes over to help him through it. (This story is set when Fionna is 17) This was co-written with WolfPoet.
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud crash as the glass bottle exploded against the cold stone wall. On the other side of the cave a loud yell of frustration echoed off the walls. "I don't need her!" The voice yelled. It was none other than Marshall Lee, the honorable Vampire King. The pale humanoid wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to clean his lips of leftover alcohol.

Marshall and Ashly's relationship had always been off and on, each break up seemed to be worst than the last. This was the most violent. Marshall's living room was a wreck; the coach had various rips, his tv was broken and glass beer bottles were scattered everywhere and sprinkled with glass shards.

Marshall threw another bottle at the cave wall and grimaced as a piece of it cut his arm. "Dammit!" He cursed loudly. It really didn't hurt that bad but in his drunken state he over-exaggerated everything. "Marshall." The vampire king turned around to see who had dared to utter his name. Silhouetted against the moonlight was Fionna; the amazing adventuress, the craziest and most wild girl he had ever known, his best friend. Marshall turned away. He hated it when Fionna saw him like this. "Go home Fi." He said sternly.

The now seventeen year old girl put her arm around the vampire king and guided him to his house, leading him to his wrecked living room couch where she left him to go make some coffee. After a short time the blond girl re-entered the living room holding a coffee cup (with red food coloring in it so Marshall could drink it) in one hand and a washcloth in the other. Fionna handed the coffee to the vampire, who sipped it frequently. The young adventuress gently washed off the black blood off of Marshall's arm and covered it with a bandaid. As she did this Marshall watched her. "So how'ssss… Gumbutt?" The vampire slurred making the girl blush. Fionna and the candy prince had been dating for quite some time; there had been many ups and downs but Marshall had been right by her side through all if it. "I don't think now is the best time to talk about that, Marsh." Fionna told him. Marshall gave a slight nod and looked away. "Hey be a doll and go get me another drink would'ya?" The drunk asked her. Fionna rolled her eyes and gave Marshall a small smack on the back of the head. "Come on Marshall it's time time to sober up." She told him and went to refill his coffee cup.

As Fionna walked back into the kitchen she began to notice that all of Ashley's things were gone; her plates, her rug, her stupid pet bird that had pooped on Fionna's head one time. It seemed Ashley had poofed all of her stuff out of the house. Good. Maybe they were finally over. Fionna had always hated Ashly and she didn't understand why Marshall had stayed with her so long. The blond girl refilled the cup and rejoined Marshall in the living room. Fionna handed him the second cup of coffee which he warily accepted. The vampire suddenly put his head in his hands and broke down. "Fi she's really gone..." He moaned. Fionna put her arm around him and he leaned into her. "It's gonna be ok Marsh, I'm here for you." She whispered softly. After a few minutes the vampire king began to calm down and continued to lean on Fionna. "I thought I had finally found the one..." Fionna had to muffle her laugh. Ashley and Marshall couldn't be more wrong for each other; but Fionna decided that for right now it would be best to just calm him down best she could. "Come on Marshall, lets get you into bed." She told him and helped him up his stairs. It was a bit difficult since Marshall refused to float and he was considerably heavier than her.

When the young adventuress finally got him upstairs she laid Marshall gently down on the bed and let him get comfortable before she headed for the bedroom door. As soon as Fionna turned around she felt a cold hand grab hers. "Stay." Marshall said it like a demand but really it was more of a question. He didn't want to be alone tonight. The blond adventuress gave him a soft smile. "Of course I will." She told him gently. "Go on, scooch." The vampire nodded and scooted over. As soon as Fionna was beside him he smiled. Marshall reached over to Fionna's head and gently poked the clasp of her bunny hat. "May I?" He asked in a whisper. Fionna gave a slight nod, to tired to make any more movement. Marshall unhooked the hat, releasing Fionna's long flowing blond hair. He wiped some of it away from her face and began to twirl it around on his finger. Soon he heard soft snoring from the girl beside her and chuckled to himself but. Ashly wasn't the one for him. She never made him feel like this. He felt... Like some one actually cared for him. Fionna stayed with him through everything no matter how drunk he was. He needed to find some one like her, but Marshall knew that was impossible. There was only one Fionna, and she was laying right beside him. Marshall gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl and blushed as she cuddled into his chest. Before long The vampire king had fallen asleep beside the amazing heroine.

((Hey guys. This story is co-written with Wolfpoet. We both want to apologize for the short chapter. We do plan on continuing the story later on. This story will mainly be focused on fionna and Marshall. We might have some moments where PG gets jealous but I don't want to reveal to much. Please leave a review to tell us how we did!))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jokes

Fionna was the first to wake up. She sleepily looked up at Marshall, blushing when she realized her hat was off and he had his arms wrapped around her. She quietly slipped out of his reach and out of the bed. Fionna smiled at the sleeping vampire. Poor guy, no one deserved to be treated the way Ashley treated him. Fionna walked into his bathroom, took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She didn't even bother to lock the door because Marshall would just find another way to get in. As soon Fionna turned the water she nearly jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten that Marshall liked to take ice cold showers and didn't reset it.

While Fionna was in the shower she heard the door open and knew Marshall had woken up an come in. She heard him rummaging through his medicine cabinet and figured he was probably looking for something to reduce his hangover so she let him be, a few moments later he was gone. Fionna thought it was a bit funny how she didn't mind when Marshall was in the same room with her while she was showering, but had it been anyone else (besides Cake) she most likely would have freaked out a little or something. When Fionna was done showering and got out she found one of Marshall's long t-shirts and a pair of gray boxer-like shorts. She quickly put them on and hurried downstairs where she knew Marshall was.

"Morning!" Fionna yelled as she reached the kitchen where she found Marshall drinking red colored coffee. The vampire grunted and winced in pain at the loud noise. "Hey, hey, keep it down Fi!" Marshall whispered harshly and massaged his temples. "That's for getting drunk." She told him smugly as she dried her hair. The vampire teen just rolled his eyes and passed her a cup of apple juice which she drank quickly. "Your clothes are in the washing machine right now." He told her and she nodded, showing her appreciation. "Guess what we're doing today?" Marshall asked the blond adventuress. Fionna shrugged. "I dunno." She admitted. Marshall grinned through the pain in his head. "Well first we're going to let my hangover pass." He told her. "Then later we're going to adventure in the dark forest and then later-" The vampire was cut off by a loud knock on the door. "Ugh I hate visitors!" Marshall groaned and got up to answer the door.

The vampire king was only slightly surprised to find a small blue gumdrop dressed in royal garb. He was obviously sent by Gumball. "What do you want?" He growled. The gumdrop began to shake a little in fear. "His royal highness prince Gumball wishes me to deliver a message to Fionna." He said fearfully. Marshall hissed and bared his fangs causing the messenger to jump in surprise. Marshall laughed. "You go ahead back to his royal high-ass and tell him that if he wants talk to Fi that he can haul his butt up here to see her himself instead of sending one of his royal subjects to do it." Marshall hissed. The poor gumdrop's legs were shaking and he was quaking in fear. "Marshall!" Fionna scolded him. Marshall sighed, disappointed that the blond girl had ruined his fun, and floated back into the kitchen. Fionna focused back on the scare candy person. "Don't mind him." She reassured him. "His bark is worse than his bite."

What she said seemed to calm the blue gumdrop a little and he continued to deliver his message. "Prince Gumball would like you to come to the candy castle immediately. He wishes to serve you a grand breakfast." The candy told her. 'Cake must have told him where I was.' Fionna thought to herself, slightly annoyed at her sister because Cake had most likely also revealed Marshall's break up. That's probably why PG wanted to see her in the first place, he wanted to keep her away from Marshall. That annoyed her even more. "Can you tell go back and tell PG that I am spending the day with Marshall. Tell him that maybe we could eat together some other time." The gumdrop nodded and and turned to leave but was stopped by Marshall's yell. "Wait!" He yelled and and ran to the door. "Give this to Gumball." He said and handed a note to the gumdrop before he left. "Hey what did that note say?" Fionna asked as she closed the door. Marshall smiled slyly. "Just a little hello." The vampire told her.

*****At the Candy Kingdom********

Prince Gumball frowned at the gumdrop in his presence. "She really said that?" He asked forcibly. The gumdrop nodded. "Did she say anything else?" The candy prince was very angry. He didn't like it when Fionna hung out with Marshall. Especially since he no longer had a girlfriend. The candy messenger shook his head in answer to the prince's question. "No sir. But the vampire King did hand me this." He said and handed PG the note. He opened it up. The prince wasn't surprised that they were song lyrics, he was more surprised at what they said:

LOOKIN AT MY BABY

SLEEPIN LIKE A BABY

BODY SO AMAZING DRIVE ME CRAZY

START FROM THE BED THEN WE OUT HERE ON THE FLOOR

THIS GIRL IS IN FOR A TREAT

~~~XOXOXO MARSHALL ;D

P.S. Fi says hi. :p

Gumball was so mad that he let out a yell that shook the castle walls.

*******Now back with Fionna and Marshall.**********

Marshall held Fionna bridal style as he flew through the clouds towards the evil forest. They had been traveling in silence when Marshall's ears twitched. "Hey Rabbit did you hear that?" He questioned her. Fionna nodded. "Yeah it kinda sounded like a girl screaming." She told him. "Should we check it out?" Marshall shook his head. "Nah it came from the candy kingdom, I'm sure the banana guards can handle it." He told her. Marshall kept floating forward until he was right over the evil forest. "Ok blue, you ready for this?" The vampire asked the blond girl. Fionna gave him an excited smile. "Heck yeah I am!" She yelled and pulled out her silver sword with a brown handle that Marshall had given to him. "Great! 1... 2... 3... Go!" Marshall yelled and dropped Fionna into the forest below.

"Wooooooooooooooo!" Fionna cheered as she flew towards the ground. Her hair flew into her face making it difficult to see, but she quickly pushed it inside of her hat. Fionna squinted through the trees and the air rushing at her face, trying to spot something evil to stab at. It probably would have been a good idea to wear goggles or something but oh well, to late now. As she got closer to the ground she could vaguely make out a big green looking thing moving through the forest and growling. "Target acquired!" She yelled and flew in the direction of the monster. Fionna's sword connected with the monster's back and a loud roar escaped from the beast's mouth. Marshall arrived just in time to grab Fionna and float back before the monster had a chance to hit the blond adventuress. Fionna laughed in delight at the sudden rush of adrenaline that she had come to love. Marshall observed Fionna's choice of target. "Tree ogre..." He said looking over the tree covered monster. "…nice." Marshall quickly flew himself and Fionna out of the way as the ogre launched himself towards the two adventurers. "Ha! Missed!" Marshall taunted the monster.

The vampire king placed Fionna on the ground and floated upwards. The blond adventurer ran around the ogre's legs and stabbed here and there at his feet. She wasn't trying to do the primary take down at the moment. Right now she was being a distraction so Marshall could get the monster to fall. It wasn't her favorite part of the fight but she was willing to let Marshall have this one. "Vampire kick!" Marshall shouted and gave a hard kick to the monster's face. The ogre roared in pain and fell to the ground. Fionna quickly jumped on top the monster and cut off its smallish head with one slash of her sword. She held up the ogre's head in triumph. "Haha Marshall, check it out!" She shouted to the vampire. Fionna realized that Marshall was no where in sight. "Marshall?" She said the name to nothing but air. "Ow, ow! Fionna, help!" Marshall cried from somewhere close. Something was really wrong. Marshall never asked for help, and he never used her full name. Fionna began looking around frantically and found Marshall on the ground near the dead monster's shoulder, clutching his side and trying his best not to let out a scream of pain.

Fionna threw down the monster's severed head and ran over to the pained vampire. "Marshall! Marshall what's wrong?" She asked quickly. "U-ugh g-get it off." He pleaded. Fionna looked over the vampire quickly. "Get what off?" She asked. "There isn't anything on you." Marshall lifted up his shirt to his chest and pointed to his side. It was covered in a weird red liquid. At first Fionna thought that it was Marshall's blood but knew that it couldn't be that because Marshall's blood was black. "What is that stuff?" Fionna asked him, looking at it closer she saw that it had come dripping out one of the dead monster's wounds. Marshall cringed as he spoke. "Just get it off.…" He muttered. Fionna tried to just wipe the liquid off of Marshall's skin but when she touched it the liquid burned her hand. "Ow!" She growled. "Don't touch it!" Marshall scolded her. The adventuress opened her backpack, got out her water bottle, and soaked Marshall's side until all of the liquid had washed off.

Panting, Marshall sat up. "Thanks Fio." He said gratefully. Fionna didn't respond, instead she looked at the mark the liquid had left; it was red and yellowish in color, kind of bubbly where his skin was peeling. "That's a nasty battle scar, Marsh." She told him. The vampire looked at it. "Now that you mention it, it does hurt." He said. "Will you kiss me and make it all better?" He asked with his best puppy dog face. Fionna rolled her eyes and smacked Marshall's head. "Marsh what was that stuff." She asked him as she began to doctor his wounds with the medical supplies in her backpack. "Demons blood." Marshall said. "One of the few things that can hurt me." Fionna nodded. "We should lay off adventuring for the rest of the day, we don't want this to get infected." She told Marshall as she finished patching him up. He immediately jumped up, wincing a little at the pain that surged through his side. "What?! Fi I'm perfectly fine." He insisted. "Are you sure?" Fionna asked. "Completely sure." Marshall said. Fionna said ok, she didn't want to miss anymore awesome adventures anyway.

It was beginning to get dark when Marshall kicked an evil mountain troll off of a cliff. "Another one down!" Marshall cheered. Nearby, Fionna did the same thing with a different troll. "Kicking evil troll butt is always algebraic!" Fionna yelled with delight. Marshall nodded and looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, I should probably take you home." He told the blond girl and began walking towards the forest which they came from. Fionna frowned and quickly followed him, putting her sword in her backpack making sure it wouldn't fall out. "I don't wanna stop adventuring yet." She pouted. Marshall chuckled. "Trust me Fi you don't wanna be in the evil forest at night. That's when all the really scary monsters come out." He told her before disappearing into the shadows. Fionna slowly turned around, looking for any movement that would reveal Marshall's location. She knew he was just trying to scare her. "Scary monsters huh?" She asked boldly, still looking for any sign of Marshall. "Like who?" For a second she thought that he was being serious but that quickly passed. "Like me!" He yelled. Cold pale arms suddenly shot out and wrapped around Fionna's waist, pulling her back until she hit the very monster that had 'attacked' her.

Of course it was Marshall Lee, letting out a satisfied laugh when Fionna gave out a small scream. "Marshall!" She yelled and tried to squirm out of the vampires grasp, but to no avail, the more she squirmed the tighter he held her. Marshall continued to laugh. "Its no use." He teased her. "I've got you, now I'm gonna suck your blood!" Marshall lightly scraped his fangs across Fionna's neck, trying to scare her just a bit more. Fionna found this a strange feeling. It hurt just a bit, because Marshall's fangs were sharp, but at the same time the feeling of his teeth scraping her neck, his strangely warm breath on her skin. There was just something about it that made her get goosebumps. Quickly, Fionna jerked out of Marshall's grasp before he had time to feel the bumps on her skin. The vampire gave her a confused look. "Geez Fi chill I was just teasing ya." He said definitively. Fionna sighed. "Let's just head home." She said.

"Hey can I stay over at your house again? Cakes staying with lord M and GMO is at football camp." Fionna asked him. Marshall nodded. "Sure thing doll face." He said with a smile. "Now come on let's go."

When they reached Marshall's house Fionna walked in and collapsed on his new (more comfortable) orange couch. Marshall sat next to her. "Hey Marshall." Fionna said softly through closed eyes. "Yes blue?" He answered her. "Will you sing for me." The vampire was slightly surprised by her question, but decided that he would sing for her. "Anything for you baby." He said, earning a kick in the stomach from the blond girl. Marshall got up and floated up to his bedroom, where he grabbed his acoustic guitar instead of his bass, then floated back down. "Okay Fi." He said when he was back on the couch. "What do you want to hear?" Marshall asked as he tuned the instrument. Fionna was silent for a moment or two before answering. "I want to hear something new. Something you haven't played for anyone else before." Marshall looked at her. "So something Ive never played for anyone else? Just you?" He asked. Fionna nodded. "Just me." She said.

The vampire thought for a moment before getting into playing position. "Ok. Here's a song just for you." Marshall had never played this song for anyone. Probably because he had come up with it just now. It was about how Ashley was gone, and how Fionna was there to help him, and (as sappy as it sounded) how she made him feel. Before singing, Marshall turned on the stereo that was resting on top of the coffee table and set it to record.

_'The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we had been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core'_

* * *

Marshall sang this slowly and softly, he could tell that Fionna was tired. The blond girl opened her eyes to look at the vampire, a little confused by the song lyrics.

* * *

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find'_

* * *

Marshall got a bit lost in his music and began to sing his heart out. He sung faster and louder, like he was by himself and no one else could hear him.

* * *

_'This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap'_

* * *

Marshall looked over at Fionna bit her eyes were closed. She was asleep. He slowed down again.

* * *

_'And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find'_

Marshall turned off the stereo, took out the tape and set it on the table next to the stereo then looked back at Fionna who was softly snoring once again. The vampire chuckled and gently picked up the you adventuress, smiling as she subconsciously put her arms around his neck and held onto him. It was similar to holding a child. "Come on Blue bunny." He said softly. "Time for bed." He carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, then set her down on the bed. "Marsh?" The blond girl mumbled. Marshall turned around to face her and threw one of his long T-shirts at her. "Go change." He said to her. Fionna groaned and trudged to the bathroom. While Fionna was changing, Marshall took off his pants and his shirt then began to inspect his wound. It seemed to be healing all ready which was a good sign.

The bathroom door opened an Fionna walked out wearing nothing but her undergarments and the long shirt Marshall had given her. When she saw Marshall in nothing but his boxers she kind of just ignored it. Under normal circumstances he probably would have blushed or been a bit shy to sleep in the same bed as him, but at the moment she was too tired to care. The blond girl collapsed onto the bed and got cozy underneath the sheets, Marshall climbed into the bed next to her. Before long both of them were silently snoring.

(Hey guys! As promised Wolfpoet and I made this chapter longer. Neither of us own Adventure time or the song lyrics. The lyrics are from a song called "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade. Please leave a review to tell us how we did or what we could improve on. Remember that this story is co-written with Wolfpoet ((Don't forget to check out wolfpoets stories!)) See y'all till next time.)


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall woke up to the sound of banging on his door. He slowly got up, smiling at the blond adventuress that lied next to him. Oh how he loved the feeling of waking up beside her, the warm touch of her body against his own cold skin. Marshall reached out and lightly touched Fionna's cheek, it was smooth and warm, so much different than his own. He would've liked to savor that moment forever but the loud knock came again. "As always… I hate visitors." He grumbled before quietly making his way down the stairs. Marshall opened the door and was surprised to find a seemingly angry Gumball waiting for him. "Where is she?" He asked. Marshall pointed to his side where his wound was wrapped. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said with a sarcastic tone. Gumball looked at the gauze wrapped wound. "Why are you only in your boxers?" He pressed. The vampire rolled his eyes. "Your concern is over-whelming." He told the prince. "And I sleep like this, sue me." Gumball waved the comment away. "Where is she?" He asked once more. Marshall gave him a low growl. "That's funny how you don't know where your own girlfriend is." He said, the word girlfriend left a sour taste in his mouth. "She's not here. She went home late last night." The vampire lied coolly.

"Marshall?" Fionna's gene voice echoed from upstairs. PG looked at the stairs then back at Marshall. "What is she doing in your bedroom?" He asked harshly. "I don't believe it's any of your business." The vampire said with a grin. The light sound of bare feet suddenly echoed throughout the room when as Fionna made her way slowly and sleepily down the stairs. "Morning Fi, someone's here to see you." The vampire greeted her warmly as if his conversation with the prince hadn't happened. The young adventuress looked over at PG and a tired smile formed on her lips. "Hey Bubba," she said using his first name, which bothered Marshall greatly. The candied prince smiled back at her, but it quickly faded when he saw what she was wearing. "Fionna, forgive me for asking, but why are you wearing Marshall's clothes?" The blond girl looked down at her apparel, seeming to have forgotten smear she was wearing. "Oh I guess I must have changed last ni… Oh-! You think-!" Fionna stuttered out when she realized what Bubba must have been thinking. "PG it wasn't like that, Marsh let me borrow some of his clothes to sleep in, cause mine were all dirty."

Marshall pretended to be offended. "You couldn't possibly think that I would try to steal your girlfriend, or that Fi would even think about participating in such a thing!" Marshall said in a mockingly surprised tone. Fionna nodded. "Yeah PG, you know I wouldn't do something like that. I mean, Marshall probably would, but not me." Marshall looked at her. "Hey! I would not!" He yelled. Fionna looked at him and within seconds the vampire gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. I can't even pretend that I wouldn't." He said with a grin. The prince gained a sheepish look on his face and looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry Fionna." He stuttered out. "It's not you that I don't trust. It's Marshall." The prince finished with a glare at the vampire. Marshall just shrugged the insult off an went upstairs to gather up Fionna's clothes. When Marshall was gone PG looked back up at the blond girl. "Fionna, please let me make it up to you. I'm hosting a dinner party tonight, please say you'll accompany me." He said in a somewhat begging tone. Fionna sighed and forced a smile on her lips. Dinner parties weren't really her thing and she thought that PG knew that. But he was trying to make up for 'jumping to conclusions', so how could she say no?

"Sure Gumball, I'll go." When she said this a broad smile spread across the pink prince's face. "Fantastic!" He said happily and made his way to the door. "I'll see you at seven." PG told her before leaving the house. At that moment Marshall came back down the stairs. "As did Gumball leave already?" He asked with mock sadness. "I didn't even get to kiss him goodbye!" This made Fionna give a small giggle. The vampire put the blond girls clothes in the washing machine. "So what did PG want?" He asked. Fionna sighed a second time. "Well first of all he wanted to where I was and why I was here, but you knew that." She told him and Marshall nodded. "Now he wants to make it up to me by being his date to his dinner party." Marshall snorted. "He wants to make it up to you by dragging you to some lane dress up party?" He asked with a slight tone of annoyance before laughing. Fionna glared at the vampire. "We'll at least he's trying to make it up to me!" She defended the prince. "Well yeah, but a dinner party Fi? That doesn't really seem like your style." He argued. "Just ditch the dinner and hang out with me! I'll take you to the galaxy kingdom and you'll get to see a star up close." He offered. Fionna grinned. "That sounds awesome!" She said excitedly. "But I can't ditch Gumball. It wouldn't be right." Marshall shrugged. "So? It would be a lot more fun." He said as he floated over to her. "Come on just one more day." He whispered smoothly in her ear. Once again his breath on her skin made the blond girl shiver and Marshall laughed when he saw this. "You ok Fi? You look tired. You should go lay down." Now he was just kind of teasing her. The vampire grinned evilly as he slid one arm around her waist. "What's wrong Fi? You look like you've seen the ocean." And it was true, her face had gone almost as pale as Marshall's skin, except for her cheeks which were a rosy pink. Marshall just laughed more when the heroine found the strength to push him away. "Knock it off Marshall!" She growled. "Oh come on Fi, I'm just messing with you."

Fionna rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Marsh put in a movie." She said. Marshall smiled evilly behind Fionna's back. "Sure thing Fi." He said before picking out one specific tape and throwing it into the player. Marshall had chosen the scariest movie he had in his arsenal, one where about every five minutes someone died a horrible gruesome death. Why would he choose this clip to watch with the blond girl? Because she spent the entire time huddled up next to him and letting out small high pitched screams. At the end she punched Marshall hard in the shoulder. "Ow!" He cried. "What the heck was that for?!" He growled. "For putting on that scary movie! You know I hate that kind of stuff." Marshall grinned. "Totally slipped my mind." The next thing they heard was a knock at the door. When Marshall answered it he was surprised to find Cake standing there with a large basket. "Hey Cake!" Fionna shouted as she popped her head out from behind Marshall. "What are you doing here?" She asked. The cat pushed her way past the vampire and into the home. "I'm here to get you ready for the party." And before anyone could argue the cat rushed the girl upstairs to get Fionna ready for the prince.

(( Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late and short but unfortunately Wolfpoet had to go the hospital for a bit. Don't worry! She's fine but it made writing this a lot harder for us. By the way. WHO ELSE IS EXCITED TO SEE THE NEW FIONNA AND CAKE EPISODE TODAY?! We saw the sneak peak online and it was awesome! Finally an episode with Marshall in it!

Anyway, please leave a review to tell us what you think!))


End file.
